


Training Camp (Hold my hand)

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, Tokyo - Freeform, Training Camp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Kageyama si rende conto di una cosa, quando Hinata si complimenta con lui al training camp a Tokyo, dopo che sono riusciti a realizzare la loro nuova veloce.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332
Kudos: 7





	Training Camp (Hold my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

È cominciato tutto durante il training camp; sarebbe un errore dire che quel sentimento esistesse già da prima, dal loro primo incontro.

  
Durante quel training camp a Tokyo, in cui hanno ricominciato a parlarsi, dentro e fuori dal campo. È cominciato quando Hinata per la prima volta si è complimentato con Kageyama.

  
-Kageyama, sei stato grandioso!- strilla il piccolo schiacciatore, saltellando come un ossesso.

  
-Cos… cioè… _boke_ \- riesce solo a dire Kageyama.

  
Improvvisamente, lì e fuori, la voglia di stringergli la mano quando sono soli è diventata un sentimento troppo prorompente per essere ignorato.

***

_/94 parole/_


End file.
